


glasses

by joy_infires



Series: hyunsung shorts [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Glasses, HYUNSUNG, M/M, Short, i love hyunsung, lowercase intended, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: jisung can't find his contacts...





	glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something about jisung in glasses so uh...this happened

"shit!" 

jisung frantically ran around his college dorm room, looking for his contact lenses. he could have sworn he left them on the nightstand before his shower. he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and crouched down to check if they had fallen to the floor.

hyunjin was going to be here any minute and jisung really didn't want the older to see him in those glasses. 

A knock made jisung startle and hit his head on the nightstand. groaning he got up and waddled to the door. he took of his glasses on the way, placing them on his desk.

"hey", hyunjin greeted him with a bright grin when jisung opened the door. the older leaned down to press a kiss onto his cheek. despite being practically unable to see, jisung couldn't help but smile at the blurry sight of hyunjin. 

"hi, come in", jisung said. hyunjin did as he was told and jisung closed the door again. he managed to make his way back to the bed without tripping over anything and he cursed himself for misplacing his contacts. 

"you okay? you seem kinda...", hyunjin trailed off. jisung waved off. "i'm fine. i just...", he sighed. "i can't find my contacts so..." hyunjin made an acknowledging sound, looking around the room. 

he walked over to jisung's desk and picked something up before approaching jisung again. next thing jisung knew, he could see clearly. 

"just wear these...", hyunjin said with a fond smile. jisung blushed, both at their proximity and the fact that he was wearing his glasses in front of his boyfriend. 

"i didn't want you to see me in these...", he admitted, lowering his head. hyunjin tilted his head in confusion. "why not? i think you look beautiful."

jisung blushed even harder at that. "i-i wouldn't say beautiful..." hyunjin grinned and cupped his boyfriend's cheeks, making him look up at him again. "i would...are you really gonna argue with a man in love?" he asked, leaning closer to press a short kiss onto the younger's lips. 

"i guess not...", jisung muttered against his lips. he still felt slightly embarrassed about his glasses but hyunjin seemed to like them. maybe he should be a little more confident about himself.

"good. now, give me cuddles", hyunjin demanded, pulling jisung onto the bed with him and wrapping his arms around the younger's smaller frame. 

"bossy", jisung laughed, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't melt into his boyfriend's warm embrace. 

they lay around in comfortable silence for a while. eventually, though hyunjin broke the silence. "you know, you never have to be ashamed of anything regarding your appearance in front of me, right?" 

jisung whined at his boyfriend's sweetness. "stop, you'll just make me blush again", he said. "i mean it", hyunjin insisted, a mix of fondness and seriousness audible in his voice. "i think you're absolutely stunning." 

jisung wanted to argue that he definitely wasn't the stunning one in this relationship. instead, he brought his lips to hyunjin's jaw and pressed a light kiss there. 

"i love you", he muttered against the older's soft skin. hyunjin giggled - jisung's favorite sound - and tangled his hand in his boyfriend's soft blue curls. 

"i love you more", he replied.   


End file.
